Stuck in Ice
by Aether Diamond
Summary: Main oc, Fuyu was best friends with Mavis. Her family traps her in time in attempting to keep her safe. She is suck in time for about 100 years. (She is not aang). After finding out her friends and family is gone, she goes off seeking for something to fill the void left in her soul. Making knew friends, enemies and some who are just in between. But one question remains unanswered.
1. Waking up

"Gajeel, Juvia!" Makarov shouts, "I have a special job for you. You need to go get this girl out of a giant iceberg. You got a problem or can you handle it. I'm choosing you because the Elmer four were very a very strong group."

"Yes master, Juvia will accept." Juvia says. "But she has a question, why didn't you pick Natsu and Gray-sama?"

"They have to deal with óracion séis. The request said it was very urgent and it has no name or reward. What about you Gajeel, will you accept?" He asks.

"Fine, where is this iceberg?" Gajeel replies in his usual snarky deep voice.

"Mt. Hakobe. Also take Levy; her fire script will come in handy." The master orders.

"Juvia, aren't you cold?" Levy asks concerned.

"Juvia doesn't feel cold nor feels warm either." Juvia replies.

"Oh okay. How about you Gaj-" Levy gets interrupted by Gajeel's iron dragon club pushing her back.

"I think we found it." Gajeel says. As Levy looks up she sees she was about to walk right into the iceberg, specifically a pointy part that would've impaled her. "Let's get to work, Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouts.

"Solid Script: Fire times four!" Levy shouts. All three continue to shout out spells and they wear away at the iceberg. In five minutes when they are about out of magic power the iceberg breaks and a girl starts to fall out of it. Falling softly, like floating on her back in water, but falling fastly. "Solid Script: Slide." Levy says and starts to fall over, Gajeel runs to catch her. The word "SLIDE" appears in an orange color. The girl in the ice slides down it.

"Juvia will go check on the girl," Juvia says as she walks over to the end of the slide. Juvia grabs the girls' wrist and checks for a pulse. She studies her body closely. She has pieces of slow flakes in her icy blue hair and on her eyelashes. Her whole body is wet, and Juvia recognized it as water. The girl is wearing jean shorts over grey leggings, with a tank top and a crop-top leather jacket. Her clothes are torn and shredded but still are in one piece. The girl also has cuts, scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs.

"She's freezing cold! But Juvia can feel a pulse. She thinks we need to carry them back to the guild." Juvia shouts back to Gajeel.  
It takes them around 15 minutes to get away from Mt. Hakobe. When Levy wakes up she insists she walks herself, but Gajeel wins the argument. The 4 of them find a carriage to ride back to the guild and ask the driver to go as fast as he can.

They get to the guild within 45 minutes and rush her to the infirmary. Porlyusica is call and she comes in five minutes flat. They tell her condition and get out of the way. They keep on trying to put the blanket on the girl but she keeps kicking it off. After Porlyusica gives her a potion she wakes up.

"Where, am I?" The girl asks.

"What is your name?" Porlyusica demands.

"My apologies," she says as she bows, "it's Fuyu Tsumetaidesu. But seriously, where are we?"

"Fairy tail guild hall, infirmary." Porlyusica says harshly.

"Fairy tail," Fuyu says excitedly. "Can I talk to Mavis, I need to thank her!"

Porlyusica stumbles backwards in shock "Stay right here, I'll get the master of the guild." She runs out of the room and comes back with Makarov.

"Who's this old man?" Fuyu mutters, "Where's Mavis? I thought you said you'd get her?" Fuyu says confused.

"Well, you look like a young 15 year old girl, tell me how you know Mavis?" Master Makarov asks politely.

"Well duh, every time I come to town she helps me buy groceries and she teaches me things." The three exchange looks.

"Look, Mavis, well, she's been, dead, for a while now."

"What, Mavis is dead?" Fuyu starts to cry softly and falls to the floor. Then, she suddenly stops and gets up. "Take me to her grave!" She demands.

 **That's all for this chapter, hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think or any suggestions you might have.**


	2. Starting Over

**Hey, me again. Sorry about the first chapter, I had autocorrect on and it changed everything. Worst thing about technology is that it thinks it's smarter than you. Even if it is…. Well here's chapter two.**

"I apologize but I can't do that. The land on which she's buried is Fairy Tail sacred land. Declared by Mavis Vermillion herself." Makarov stated.

"Well I know that, I was there, but can't you make an acceptation. I mean, I was good friends with her." Fuyu makes a great point.

"Yes, but as I said the land is sacred and only members of the guild can go there."

"Makarov! This young lady was trapped for years in time-" she gestures to where Fuyu was but she was gone. The window was open.

Fuyu's already out on the street running. She doesn't like being in closed places. She bumps into Juvia, "Hello, Juvia was one of the people who found you, are you okay?" She seemed nice.

"Great but, who's Juvia?" Fuyu seemed confused by the statement.

"Juvia is right in front of you, I am a water mage. She was one of the most powerful water mages in her old guild."

"Okay, quick thing, I need to get out of here, to find my family. Can you take me back to where you found me?" Juvia touches Fuyu's arm.

"You're still freezing cold; by the way you haven't told Juvia your name."

"Fuyu Tsumetaidesu I was raised by dragons. Now can you please take me to the mountains?"

"Um, there are no more dragons on the planet. They are extinct."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know Juvia," Fuyu walks away and heads north.

Wondering how to get money or food she tries to keep herself hydrated by finding water, but there's nothing nearby. "Okay, break down the elements, it's quite humid, so there should be a good amount of water." Fuyu thinks to herself. "Okay, now…" She inhales, and starts to eat/swallow the H2o in the air. {Author's tip; since Fuyu was raised by dragons she eats what type of element she fights with. That's all for now, bye!}

Fuyu gets to the next town over and starts looking around for someplace to get a job. "Hey pretty lady, you looking for something?" Some man with dark blue hair and a tattoo on his temple started to talk to her.

"Yes actually, I need to get money, where can I get a job?"

"I'll offer you one if you want," He tries to put his arm around Fuyu's shoulders.'

Fuyu's fist hits his face, then her leg to his hip. This continues for a minute and she stops. "You want to make another move?" Her face is evil, but you can tell she means it.

"No please don't hurt me! I beg for mercy." He bows down.

Fuyu walks away, "Great, first person I meet here is a total pervert, what's next, I get chased by a lunatic?"

"Soooo coooool! My name's Jason. I work for Sorcerer weekly, and it'd be sooo cool if you'd be a model." A man with a camera around his neck starts talking to Fuyu.

"Would I get paid and if so how much, I don't really have a house right now…"

"About 400 jewel an hour. I might also be able to help with the homelessness, if you said yes that would be sooo coool!" Jason exaggerates way too much on those last two words.

"Yeah, sure, I need a job. Where is this and when do I start?" Fuyu is exited but kind of worried, the only job she had was helping Mavis out around the old guild.

"It'll be sooo coool have an ice wizard modeling for us."

"Dragon slayer actually, ice, snow, _and_ water. I had my parents and a sister. I totally tell you more if you'd like." Fuyu is starting to like starting new, she knows that her dragons are out there though; she feels it in her gut.

"Soooooo coooool! Well we have a few other models in town right now, there staying here. I'll see you tomorrow, that is when you start by the way." Jason gives Fuyu a piece of paper have the address stating _"233 Malcom St."_

"Thank you so much! Wow my day really turned around!" Fuyu started smiling, something she hadn't done for about a century. She starts walking; soon she begins to think to herself.

"If I start doing this, I can actually be able to join a guild, and start training. Sweet, well better get some directions. This'll be fun," Fuyu just then bumps into someone.

"Me-ow that hurt. You okay? It might be a little helpful to look up you know." A young lady that has cat ears bumped into Fuyu, or Fuyu bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry, hey are you from around here? Or do you at least know where this building is?" Fuyu shows the girl the paper.

"Oh, yeah that's where I'm staying, I'm Millianna. It seems that you are the new model Jason told us about. You look really nice, are those snowflakes in your hair and eyelashes real?" The two girls help each other up.

"Yes actually, it's weird, how I stay cold enough for them to stay there. Is your tail real?"

"Yeah, weird, am I right? So are you staying with us? We head out tomorrow to the mountains." Fuyu follows Millianna to the hotel.

"Yes, that sounds like a lot of fun. Well not yes to the weird question, but yes to the staying with you. I don't have a house. So quick jog of my memory, is 400 jewel an hour a lot?"

"Oh, yeah, it's sweet to be a model am I right?" Fuyu and Millianna make it and walk into their room. "Welcome to the chill place. Ready for a quick catnap?"


End file.
